powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Lain Etoyl
Appearance Lain has light blonde hair which spikes downwards in all directions because he uses a pair of goggles as hairband and a set of light blue eyes with red marks under them. He wears a white and red T-shirt under a black, white and red jacket. He wears gray pants and old tennis shoes for footwear. He has several wrist bands. Personality He is a vulgar, savage brute young man that participates in things that are deemed interesting to him. Despite his rude manners he is a highly intelligent individual, able to change his point of view in almost any situation to find solutions to problems. This combined with his power made him grow arrogant, not enough to don't know when to surrender or admit that his rival is stronger, but still enough for him to enjoy messing with weaker beings too. He is merciless to whomever his opponent is, whether it be a god, comrade, or wild animal. For him, respect means everything, he will respect every single living being he meets, and wants the same respect back. The main goal behind is seemingly random and problem-causing actions is just to keep himself busy with interesting things. Background Etoyl was once a normal human, he didn't have any enemies or big problems to deal with appart fromthe ones you face on your normal day. He was bored, so he decided to leave that, and became Etoyl as we know him know, someone always looking for interesting things. When asked about his abilities he replies: "I wanted to be strong so I worked for it, and I wanted powers so I worked for them too!" But that isn't the whole story. After that he grew bored of his new power, yeah he was strong, not the strongest, but strong, and had nothing to do with that strength. He thought "Hey, I should entertain myself" and manged to get in contact with alternate versions of himself just for a quick brawl. Only one remains, Etoyl number 103. WIP Powers Deus ex Machina: Etoyl's ability is to make impossible things, acting like everything that makes something impossible doesn't exist at all. Etoyl doesn't know he has that power, but he subconsciously used it, creating Destruction and Rebirth. It certainly would make thigs boring, so even if he finds out abut it, his reaction would be literally a "Meh, fuck this". *'Destruction and Rebirth:' The supernatural ability Lain uses. It has two different functions that can be merged: **'Destruction: '''Lain's main way of using his power. This way he simply destroys anything either completely or partially, not only damaging the target physically, but also it's essence itself. It acts as an invisible force arround him that he can apply with physical attacks, but if he focuses enough he can also affect things far away. **'Creation:' The other side of his power, harder to use. It allows him to create anything from nothing, but requires a lot of skill to make functioning things, so he often makes "fakes", imitations of the actual thing with just one use. **'Cycle Break: When he merges the two sides Lain is able to control cycles, but he describes it as boring and complicated to use, so he doesn't use it, and even if he does use it, it's often at a small scale. '''Reality Condition: '''Deus ex Machina augmented Etoyl's physical condition to supernatural levels. This capability is completely subjective to him, so it's proportional to his confidence. *Supernatural Physical Condition: Lain's physical capabilities are far superior to what's naturally possible. He's able to acomplish feats that are impossible for most humans, be it spliting a lake with a punch, breaking the sound barrier or taking inhuman attacks without anything more than a few minor injuries. **Supernatural Strength: Etoyl's strength is immense, and his way of using it is brutal. He is able to throw things with enough strength to break the sound barrier, as well as lift structures of the size of large buildings with no effort. **Supernatural Durability:' He can take damage that could take on powerful attacks strong enough to wipe small cities without being injured. But still, he isn't invulnerable, constant attacks of decent strength can affect him and cause important damage, even if it doesn't show up at first. **'Supernatural Stamina: Lain has levels of stamina far above what's naturally possible to keep up with his strength and speed for very long periods of time, but, if he takes enough damage his stamina also decreases. **Supernatural Speed:' Lain is, as he describes it, "fast as fuck, boi". He can move fast enough to leave afterimages of himself to trick his opponent and to catch objects he throws at full strength before these even impact. **'Supernatural Endurance: Not only because of his inhuman physical power, but because of his huge willpower too, he can survive in harsh conditions with little problem. He's able to hold his breath for 11 hours straight and withstand severe hunger and thirst, as well as spend weeks without sleeping. Trivia -He will never look at someone stronger than him with fear, no matter how powerful. But he will always see them with great respect. -He prefers to be called just '''Etoyl. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet